izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Powers Within
Prologue Honor sat on her bed, texing her friends back in Ireland. She had gotten to America last night, but she wanted to go back to Ireland. She missed everything she had left behind. Knowing she could text her friends made her feel a little bit better, but she wanted to talk to them face-to-face during the day, too. ~*~*~*~*~*~ Evelyn sat in a dark corner of her bedroom, using a sculpting tool that she found in her mother's art closet to carve "I HATE AMERICA" on the palm of her left hand. "Evelyn, dear, have you seen my sculpting knife?" her mother asked. Evelyn stood up and walked over to her mother. "Here." "What's on your left hand, dear?" Evelyn shrugged. "Blood," she replied casually. "Why does it matter to you?" Evelyn's mother grabbed her wrist and dabbed the blood away with a handkerchief. "Honey, you must have a more positive attitude. We moved here so your father could get a better job. You must learn to deal with it." ~*~*~*~*~*~ Raku lay on her neon blue cot, crying her heart out. She wanted to go back to Japan where she blelonged, but she knew it was too late to turn back. She looked up as her light was flicked on. "Raku, please try to understand that--" "I know, I know," Raku sobbed, rubbing her eyes. "It's just so hard to accept the fact that we're never going back to Japan." "Remember, Raku, we're leaving after a month if you don't like it here. I don't care how much more your dad gets paid here, we don't want you to be so sad." Her mother gave her a kiss on the forehead. It made her feel better that she was reminded that her family would move back to Japan if she didn't want to live in America. But she still felt homesick. A month was too long to be away from home. ~*~*~*~*~*~ Orlanda had her nose in her book, concentrating hard on finishing the chapter before her brother came in and interrupted her. Her vision was blocked as two hands covered her eyes. "Guess who." "Oh, gee, I dunno who it could be, Sven," Orlanda said sarcastically. "What's wrong with you? I thought you were excited to live in America." "I was, an I still am. It's just...I'm worried about going out in public. What if American traditions are too hard for me to learn?" "Don't say that! You'll do fine. I'm sure they won't be too hard. Believe in yourself and don't give up. Sure, you'll be different, but if they don't accept you enough to be your friend, it's totes their loss." "Totes?" "American slang for 'totally.' I'll go now. I know how long you've waited to start reading that book. Lights out in thirty minutes. Love you, Orlanda." "Love you, too, Sven." ~*~*~*~*~*~ Sasha was unpacking as quickly as she could. Moving to America was the best thing that had ever happened to her! "You don't miss Russia at all, do you?" her mother asked. "Nope!" Sasha exclaimed. "I can't wait until tomorrow!" "I guess it's for the pest that you'd rather live here. I wouldn't want to see you crying about moving here." "Me? Crying about moving here? Mom, I wanted to move here! Now go away, I need to finish unpacking before midnight." Category:Stories Category:Invader Moss's Stories